


my sins, i bear

by xxshigurexx (Shunou)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunou/pseuds/xxshigurexx
Summary: Suwon memejamkan mata, menyusun konstruksi wajah dan figur dua sosok yang paling dicintainya berdiri di sisi kanan-kirinya, bersamanya, dan berpura-pura semua baik-baik saja.





	my sins, i bear

**Author's Note:**

> Akatsuki no Yona © Kusanagi Mizuho.  
> This is a work of fanfiction. No material profit is taken.
> 
> [ _a tribute to heroes, to Suwon_ ]

Suwon tidak lagi ingat kapan terakhir kalinya dia tidur lelap.

Jika tidak terbangun dengan sentakan kuat dan keringat dingin karena mimpi yang tidak menyenangkan, dia justru tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Tidak barang sejenak. Seperti halnya malam ini.

Bulan sudah tinggi, keadaan istana sangat sepi, dan tubuhnya luar biasa lelah, tapi dia tidak bisa membawa diri untuk beristirahat. Mungkin tubuhnya sedang menghukumnya, memberinya malam-malam panjang untuk terus merutuki diri supaya tidak melupakan dosa yang telah diperbuat—pengorbanan keji yang sudah dia pilih.

Kini orang memandangnya dengan kening berkerut karena melihat wajahnya yang pucat, lingkar ungu di bawah matanya tebal, dan tubuh yang semakin kurus. Suwon patut menerimanya, dia berkata kepada dirinya. Hingga kini dia masih ingat rasa hangat cairan kental berbau karat itu di tangannya yang gemetar.

Kala terjaga di malam hari, yang biasanya Suwon lakukan adalah terus memutar-mutar skenario dalam kepalanya; skenario yang sama dan yang terus berulang sejak malam penobatannya sebagai raja, mengandai-andai apa dan bagaimana sekarang jika malam itu dia tidak menghunuskan pedangnya kepada pria lembut yang selalu menganggapnya putra sendiri. Barangkali sekarang dia menjadi tawanan negara tetangga yang sudah merencanakan perang jauh-jauh hari. Atau justru sudah mati dipenggal algojo mereka yang tak mau berbelas kasih.

Bukan bayangan mengenai dia yang mati mengenaskan yang membuat Suwon meringis dan tertawa pahit; Suwon sama sekali tidak peduli. Bahkan setelah menjadi seorang raja sekalipun, kesetiaannya tidak di sini. Tidak lagi.

Karena yang selalu menambatnya di istana itu telah lama pergi. Karena yang selalu menjadi pedulinya, yang berada pada nomor teratas dalam prioritas hidupnya sedari dulu belum berubah: putri kecil yang polos dengan rambut apinya, Yona. Barangkali di nomor kedua baru lah dirinya, atau mungkin si Monster Petir dulu. Yang mana pun tidak menjadi soal. Toh mereka berdua tidak pernah lain determinasi kalau sudah menyangkut Yona, walau terkadang jalan yang mereka tempuh saling berselisih—seperti sekarang ini.

Haku selalu mengharapkan kebahagiaan Yona, meskipun itu berarti membiarkannya bersama Suwon dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri terluka. Suwon tahu itu. Dari dulu pria yang dikenal lembut hati itu sudah lihai mengartikan isyarat-isyarat dari gerak-gerik tak sadar Haku di sekitar sang putri. Haku selalu kehilangan ketenangannya, tapi untungnya cukup lihai dan cepat menutupinya dengan ucapan-ucapan dingin dan mengesalkan. Suwon tahu Haku menyayangi Yona, bahkan mungkin mencintainya.

Bila Haku berpikir Yona bisa bahagia bersama Suwon, biar saja begitu. Tapi Suwon berbeda dari Haku.

Yona akan selalu menjadi kelemahan Haku, membuat pria tak ramah dengan hati halus itu terus mengalah dan semakin hari semakin tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri akibat hasrat untuk memenuhi kebahagiaan Yona. Sementara itu, Yona akan selalu menjadi kekuatan bagi Suwon. Mengingat gadis itu akan selalu membawa energi baru baginya, bagi tubuhnya yang lelah, bagi pikirannya yang keruh, bagi hasratnya yang luntur. Keteguhannya akan kembali mantap dan dia akan kembali melakukan apa pun yang perlu dilakukan untuk menjamin keselamatan gadis itu. Bahkan jika harus memainkan peran seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Bahkan jika harus berselisih jalan dengan Haku yang selalu dilihatnya sebagai tuntunan.

Karena yang nomor satu baginya adalah Yona yang baik-baik saja, yang tersenyum ceria seolah dia tahu dia akan hidup seratus, seribu tahun lagi.

Ironi. Justru, bukannya dia yang merenggut 'baik-baik saja' itu dari Yona?

Suwon tidak punya dalih untuk mengelak. Dan dia pun tak ingin mengelak.

Dengan pikiran pahit, di malam-malam dimana dia terpaksa terjaga sementara tubuhnya berontak di bawah kelelahan sehabis memimpin negeri yang tengah memanas, Suwon melangkah tanpa suara melintasi koridor-koridor istana yang sepi. Yang terlalu sepi.

Rasanya seluruh kebahagiaan dari istana itu lenyap menguap ke udara dan hanya menyisakan hawa dingin menusuk begitu sang putri melangkah keluar dari perlindungan absolut istananya. Lagi-lagi Suwon tidak punya dalih dan tidak ada yang bisa dia kambinghitamkan selain dirinya.

Dia duduk di atas singgasananya yang keras, dingin, seorang diri hingga fajar pecah, sama seperti malam sebelumnya, sebelumnya, dan sebelumnya lagi. Suwon hanya duduk, tenggelam dalam kerumitan pikirannya yang taktis dan dengan wajah berbayang oleh sinar bulan yang melankolis.

Untuk malam ini dia kembali mengingat satu memori mengenai dirinya dan sang paman, di malam dalam mimpi-mimpi buruknya dimana dia harus mengambil keputusan yang sesungguhnya bukan miliknya.

* * *

" _Kenapa tidak juga bertindak, Raja?" Suwon tidak pernah tahu suaranya bisa begitu serak dan penuh permohonan. Dia bingung, tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghadapi raja yang tidak suka berperang itu. "Kalau terus begini, negeri ini akan jatuh." Tinggal menghitung bulan saja jika rajanya terus mengelak dari pertikaian yang terjadi di perbatasan dua negara. Klan Api sudah mulai menunjukkan gelagat tak sabarnya. Jika keadaan dibiarkan terus begini, negeri ini akan hancur oleh pergolakan kekuatan klan-klan dalam._

_Sang Raja yang tak lain adalah pamannya sendiri, memandang Suwon dengan mata sayunya yang ramah. Dia tersenyum dan wajahnya menjadi luar biasa kebapakan. Dada Suwon serasa diremas oleh tangan raksasa dan matanya mulai memanas._

" _Itu bukan keputusan yang bisa kuambil, Suwon," jawabnya dengan suara rendah yang sama halusnya dengan figurnya. Raja Il memalingkan muka dan memandang hiruk-pikuk di luar ruangan pribadinya. Perayaan ulang tahun putrinya sudah akan usai. Diam-diam dia memikirkan kembali putrinya yang cengeng. "Kau yang bisa. Hanya kau."_

_Suwon menggeleng mati-matian. "Tentu saja aku tidak bisa," bantahnya lirih. Wajahnya berekspresi seolah dia tengah kesakitan. "Aku bukan rajanya."_

" _Maka jadilah raja, Suwon," ucap Raja Il, masih dengan ketenangannya yang biasa. Jemari gemuknya menyusuri tepian meja perlahan. "Raja sepertiku tidak akan bisa melindungi kalian."_

" _Raja Il…"_

" _Jadilah raja. Hunuskan pedangmu dan jadilah raja."_

_Suwon terbelalak di tempatnya berdiri. Rasanya aliran darahnya dipaksa balik arah, membuat seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa seperti kesemutan. Bibirnya gemetar ketika mencoba membuka mulut untuk bicara dan tidak ada kata yang mampu keluar. Dia kembali menutup mulut, terdiam, dan berusaha meresapi ucapan pamannya yang terdengar begitu absurd baginya._

" _Hunuskan pedangmu, Suwon, putraku."_

_Suwon gemetar, merasa panas tubuhnya tiba-tiba menghilang seolah dia sedang berdiri di tengah badai salju tanpa baju hangatnya. Kalau saja ruangan itu tidak gelap, wajah pucatnya akan tampak dengan jelas. Matanya terbelalak semakin lebar dan pandangannya mulai mengabur. "Apa…? Apa maksud Anda, Raja?"_

" _Seorang raja akan terus menjadi raja hingga akhir hayatnya. Posisiku tidak bisa digantikan kecuali aku wafat, bukan begitu, Suwon? Tentu kau sudah paham."_

_Suwon paham apa maksud pamannya. Raja Il ingin Suwon menjadi raja, tapi di negeri ini raja tidak digantikan begitu saja. Seorang raja tidak bisa mundur karena dia telah bersumpah di depan rakyatnya._

" _Anda meminta sesuatu yang mustahil, Paman…"_

_Raja Il kembali memandang Suwon. Dia mengulas senyum pengertiannya lagi. "Tidak, Suwon. Barangkali inilah malam yang diramalkan."_

" _Diramalkan?"_

" _Seorang peramal, dulu sekali sebelum aku dinobatkan menjadi raja, pernah datang menemuiku. Dia berkata kepadaku, 'akan datang dimana negeri ini memerlukan keputusan besar supaya hari yang dinanti itu datang, tapi bukan kau. Ada orang lain yang akan berdiri di atas darahmu, mengambil alih sumpah kesetiaanmu terhadap negeri ini', begitu katanya." Raja Il, untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam itu, tersenyum lembut sekali, tapi senyumnya tampak buram di mata Suwon yang basah._

_Tidak seperti mendiang ayahnya yang keras, Raja Il mempercayai ramalan. Dan Raja tersebut, sama seperti saudaranya, akan terus memegang teguh keputusan yang telah dibuatnya. Barangkali hanya itulah satu-satunya hal yang serupa dengan ayah Suwon._

" _Aku tidak percaya dengan ramalan, Paman."_

" _Aku tahu."_

" _Anda tidak akan mati. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya." Suara Suwon mengeras. Dia mengerjapkan mata dan pandangannya kembali fokus._

" _Tapi kau juga tahu kalau aku terus menjadi raja, negeri ini akan jatuh."_

" _Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu! Aku akan lakukan apa pun, Paman, untuk memastikan kita tidak kalah dalam perang. Aku punya banyak sumber informasi, prajurit, sen—"_

_Raja Il mendekat dengan cepat, mengulurkan tangannya yang gemuk dan hangat untuk menggenggam tangan Suwon yang dingin dan gemetar._

" _Karena itulah kau akan menjadi raja yang hebat, Suwon, raja yang sangat hebat. Kau tahu kau punya jaringan informasi jauh lebih luas dari yang seorang raja impikan. Kau punya prajurit yang loyal kepadamu, hanya kepadamu. Kau bisa melindungi negeri ini, melindungi Yona."_

_Nama itu menyambarnya bagai petir, menjalar dari kepala hingga ujung-ujung kakinya, mengirimkan sensasi panas yang terus menggelak._

_Raja Il tahu kapan dia benar, dan dia memang seringkali benar._

" _Aku tahu kau bisa melindungi Yona, juga Haku."_

_Raja Il tahu dia telah bertindak kejam dengan membawa dua nama itu. Dia tahu seberapa besar arti dua orang itu bagi Suwon. Bagi Suwon mereka berdua mungkin bahkan lebih penting dari dirinya sendiri, atau bahkan negeri ini. Dan Raja Il tahu Suwon akan melakukan apa pun bagi mereka. Dia bisa melakukan hal sekeji, semustahil apa pun, atau mengorbankan apa pun, untuk mereka. Raja Il tahu dia bisa memercayai Suwon._

" _Anda kejam sekali, Raja…" Suara Suwon keluar dengan gemetar dan napas terputus-putus. Matanya kembali basah dan tubuhnya bergetar lebih hebat dari sebelumnya._

_Raja Il bisa melihatnya, keputusan besar yang sudah diambil melalui sorot mata Suwon yang seolah memohon pengampunan kepadanya, dan tersenyum memahaminya. Tangannya meraih sebilah pedang dari atas meja, kemudian meletakkannya ke dalam genggaman Suwon yang lemah._

" _Jangan salah. Siapa pun bisa menjadi kejam untuk orang-orang yang mereka sayangi, Suwon. Begitu pula denganku. Sama sepertimu."_

_Raja Il tersenyum, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, kepadanya. Bara di mata sayunya meredup sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai yang dingin._

_Suwon berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar dan kaki hanya sekuat ranting kering. Pedangnya yang terhunus merah oleh darah. Wajahnya kaku tanpa emosi. Begitu dia memutuskan untuk menghunuskan pedang tersebut, dia sudah siap dengan konsekuensi apa pun yang harus ditanggungnya nanti._

_Namun, mendengar isakan memilukan itu membuat segalanya porak-poranda._

* * *

Kini Suwon telah menjadi raja, duduk di singgasana seorang diri, dan memimpin ribuan pasukan. Ketiga klan telah berhasil dia peroleh kepercayaannya, hanya Klan Angin yang tidak bisa dia dapatkan. Dia telah menjadi raja yang hebat, seperti keyakinan mendiang Raja Il.

Rasanya ternyata seperti ini, menjadi raja dan duduk di singgasana seorang diri. Dulu setiap melihat mendian Raja Il duduk di tempatnya sekarang, Suwon sering bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah tidak sepi rasanya. Barangkali karena sepi itulah Raja Il jarang duduk di kursinya. Darinya, Suwon memahami banyak hal yang tidak bisa ayahnya sendiri ajarkan kepadanya. Namun tidak sekali pun mendiang Raja Il mengajarkan Suwon cara bertahan di atas singgasana tanpa seorang pun yang dia percaya, tanpa seorang pun yang dia kasihi, tanpa seorang pun yang ingin dia lindungi.

Dengan dada nyeri seolah diremas, Suwon menyandarkan punggungnya yang kaku di kursi megahnya. Dingin, tapi dia tidak peduli.

Waktu terus bergerak dan fajar datang tanpa Suwon sadari. Dia mengerjapkan mata yang lelah dan rasa panas membakar dari balik kelopak matanya. Dia memandangi cahaya keemasan matahari pagi yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela dan ventilasi dan tergambar di lantai. Dia bertanya-tanya pagi ini kiranya dimana Haku dan Yona berada, sedang apa, sedang membicarakan apa, apakah mereka mengingatnya sama seperti Suwon selalu mengingat mereka. Barangkali tidak. Barangkali mereka sudah menemukan kebagiaan di luar sana, melupakan Suwon dalam kesepiaannya.

Namun, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dia sama kesepian, kesakitan, dan kehilangan atas kepergian mendiang Raja Il dan mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang perlu tahu. Dia sudah memutuskan akan memasang topeng aktor pembunuh dan raja yang dibenci hingga ke liang kuburnya.

Suwon menarik napas pelan dan dadanya kembali nyeri oleh rasa sakit yang maya.

Dia memalingkan wajah ke sisi kanan, ke tempat dimana seharusnya tombak pelindungnya berada, dan tidak menemukan apa-apa. Dengan cengkeraman yang semakin kuat di dada, Suwon berpaling ke sisi kiri, ke tempat dimana jantungnya seharusnya berdetak, dan lagi-lagi hanya menemukan kekosongan.

Habis sudah. Barangkali harga yang telah dia bayarkan untuk ini terlalu besar. Mungkin karena tangan kotornya ini berusaha menggapai yang tidak seharusnya.

Suwon memejamkan mata, menyusun konstruksi wajah dan figur dua sosok yang paling dicintainya berdiri di sisi kanan-kirinya, bersamanya—dan berpura-pura semua baik-baik saja. [ ]


End file.
